


Tell Me

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [45]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: It's been bothering you for some time now after Rick had informed you a while back that he had erased certain memories from your mind after he believed you were going to harm yourself.Now that you're ready to talk about it, you have to find out the truth one way or another.[Rick x Reader]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Foxy Grandpa [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829257
Kudos: 44





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Rape.

"We need to talk."

He hears your voice come from behind the couch. Looking away from the tv he glanced back at you.

"Y-You know nothing good ever starts with -- starts that way."

"I'm serious Rick, please."

He groans before shutting the tv off and rising from the couch. His feet shuffle behind you following out into the garage so the two of you can talk. He doesn't know what it's about, but he wishes to get it over quickly by his body language.

Once safely in the garage and the door shut behind you both you turn to him.

"How many times was I raped?"

You asked catching him off guard by the question.

"I know that -- everytime I go to the Caridel something happens with a Rick and you blame me for it... But I want you to know that I never end up wanting it... Rick, you're the only Rick I have ever wanted and to make me feel like it's my fault -- "

"Hold up."

He said making you refrain from finishing what you were about to say.

"I -- I never meant to make you feel like -- what happens is your fault. I-I-I get so fucking angry with m-myself that I don't know what to--to do or say!"

"How many times has it happened, Rick?"

"Look, the only reason why I erased your memory the first time of it was because I was -- I thought I was gonna lose you!"

"So that's the only time? You swear?"

"I swear."

You let out a shaken breath. You believed him. You knew that you had treaded into murky waters, but you had to know. Not knowing was driving you insane since that night he had let it slip that he had erased your memory from the rape.

"Just... Just don't leave me alone anymore."

You begged causing Rick to walk forward and pull you into him. He sighed feeling your warm body against his.

"I won't b-baby. I promise."


End file.
